Heat exchangers typically comprise a conduit for providing fluid to a heat exchanger matrix. Fluid disperses from the conduit through a flow distributor tank and then through the heat exchanger matrix in order to exchange heat therewith. The heat exchanger matrix typically comprises a larger volume than the conduit. Another fluid may be in thermal communication with the heat exchanger matrix and hence with the fluid from the conduit, in order to exchange heat with the fluid from the conduit.
Typically, the conduit and heat exchanger matrix are sized suitably for their intended purpose, ensuring that fluid flowing out of the conduit and through the heat exchanger matrix travels sufficiently slowly to disperse throughout the heat exchanger matrix volume.